


Caped Weaknesses

by UnstableBibliophile (Toxic_Chaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Balthazar & Castiel Friendship (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jack being Jack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Past Dean Winchester/Other(s), Past Relationship(s), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Superhero Dean Winchester, Supervillain Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Chaos/pseuds/UnstableBibliophile
Summary: "Cas?" Dean asked, confused by the sight in front of him.Castiel Looked up into the Superhero's green eyes. He swayed slightly as his dazed eyes threatened to close and with a raspy voice he mumbled, “...didn't know where else to go..” before collapsing into Dean's arms.Or the one where Dean is the superhero and Cas is the supervillain who tries to woo him with his evil deeds.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Clarence & His Charge

Jake twisted his body into various positions as he tried to check out his costume in the tall wall mirror. He wasn't sure that Cas knew what a good costume looked like. After all, Cas had been a supervillain for twenty-five years and he still wore his ridiculous costume. The Matt blue spandex clung to every muscle of Castiel's body like a second skin. And the tan cape that hung over his shoulders occasionally wrapped itself around his thick left thigh like it belonged there. Jack thought these two alone would have been okay but cas also wore a pair of tan underwear covered in mini blue Ties. And Jack never missed an opportunity to mention how ridiculous that was especially the fact that cas wore that underwear over the tights. 

To Jack's relief, his costume seemed okay. He just wished Cas had chosen darker colours because no one was going to take him seriously if he looked...Angelic. He shook his head softly banishing the thought from his head. Instead, he practised the cape flick he had seen Cas do a million times. Of course for Jack, the movement was not effortless. He held the edge of his cape and flicked it back with his left hand. And still, it didn't look as menacing or cool as Cas's. Instead, Jack felt like he was as threatening as a baby duckling squawking at a carnivore. 

Castiel chose that moment to enter their dark lair, a dark makeshift cave that looked like it came out of a Villain Scapes Magazine. The ultimate guide to villainy. Or like Jack liked to call it ‘Misguided Villain 101 with Crowley Ferguson’. 

"Jack! I have to go." Cas said picking up the small earpiece he used to communicate with Jack whenever he went out. 

"You promised you would take me with you, Cas," Jack said scrambling to put on his tan boots. 

Cas stopped moving to face Jack. He didn't know how to tell the kid that he wasn't exactly villain material. He had hoped that the costume would hint it for him but Jack hadn't complained. Instead, he was fully dressed. In the tan suit with white stripes and he had never looked more like a hero. 

"I am not going to antagonise the Winchester's. I am just going to have a word with Crowley." Castiel said looking past Jack so the boy wouldn't see through his lies. 

"You said I could go with you once I have a costume. And I have a costume." Jack said sounding every bit like the teenager he was, "And I thought you didn't trust Crowley? So doesn't it make sense that you take me with you? For back up." 

Castiel tilted his head to the left and with a small smile gracing his lips he repeated Jack's last words, "For back up." 

Jack's face lit up instantly as he grabbed for his utility belt. An accessory Castiel didn't need because he had superpowers. When it Came to Supervillains Castiel was named the second most powerful villain after Lucifer, Jack's absent father and of course Crowley was third in that same list. 

As much as Crowley and Castiel pretended to play nice they didn't really get along. Crowley despised Castiel because he never understood how a weird out of touch Villain like Castiel was more powerful than him. And Castiel loathed Crowley because Crowley always tried to steal his thunder when it came to Dean Winchester. 

Dean Winchester was a B list Hero at best but when it came to the city of Lawrence in Kansas, He was the best Hero they had. He and his brother, Sam protected the whole state from all kinds of monsters. And they took pride in their work. 

Dean lived for the thrill of a good fight. He lived for all of it, from the crash of his bare knuckles against rough Jawlines, the wind in his hair as he leapt from building to building to the cries of agony from his enemies. His life was almost perfect he wouldn't trade it for anything. Except of course Castiel's obsession with him. 

Castiel glanced at Jack's conspicuous costume. Then with a long drawn out sigh, he signalled for the younger boy to follow him. After all, Castiel had chosen the bright colours. This was his fault. Jack happily trotted behind Cas with a dopey smile and a pep in his step. This was what he had been training for. For the past four years, Jack had begun training so he could join Cas on his 'errands'. When Jack was fourteen he had accidentally discovered that Castiel's night time errands were not just errands. And this discovery led to his love for tyranny. 

Jack had stumbled upon Castiel's lair while exploring the large house that could easily be mistaken for a castle. Castiel was not pleased to see his adopted son wandering around the manor at night so instead of answering any of his random questions, he sent Jack to bed with a stern warning. 

Jack being the curious child he was did his own research and discovered that Castiel was non-other than the Infamous Villain, Clarence. And with newfound admiration, Jack had begun his villain training the very next day. Castiel refused to teach Jack anything about the villain world fearing what the boy would become. But after a lot of begging, he trained Jack and instead of training him to be a villain he trained him to be a hero or like he liked to justify it an anti-villain. 

"So why do you need to go to Crowley's again?" Jack asked from the passenger's seat. 

Cas glanced at Jack, then with a serious face he answered the child, "He is giving me dating advice." 

Jack laughed out loud for a solid five minutes before turning back to Cas, "Wait...you are serious?" 

"Yes I am," Castiel responded tilting his head in confusion. 

"Then why did you bring me?" Jack said fixing the position of his utility belt so it hung loosely on his waist. 

"You wanted to come." 

"Yes, but... I thought... Why would you get advice from him? You know he had a thing with Abbadon, right? Can you even imagine them together?" Jack pretended to puke before he messed with the buttons of Castiel's Continental, the standard model for basic Villain Cars. 

"I don't see the problem?" Cas replied as he slowed down his car.

"You are not even friends! You hate each other?" Jack asked confused. 

"Yes, that also has nothing to do with the situation," Castiel replied gently. 

Jack rolled his eyes and switched on the radio. Then with one final Glance at Castiel's calm face, he said, "When this goes wrong just remember that I warned you."


	2. King of Hell

Crowley ever the extravagant Villain sat in his large black and red throne as he pretended to listen to the complaints of his staff.

"Sir the henchmen said they need better bedding in their..."

Crowley stood up abruptly and in one swift flick of a wrist, he sent his blood-red cape flying into the space behind him, "Henchmen don't need bloody beds. All they do is hench. If they can not do that anymore fire them and get me better ones!!" 

The boy flinched and nodded rapidly before scrambling away. 

Crowley walked over to the Bar in his hell inspired Dungeon and poured himself a glass of whiskey. 'Only the best.' He thought as the orange liquid swirled in his glass. Crowley's costume was much more risque and shameless than Castiel's. Castiel's Costume covered everything except for his hands and face whereas Crowley's Costume could be mistaken for sexy provocative lingerie complete with devil horns and a flowing blood-red cape. 

Crowley relished in the looks folks gave him when they saw him coming. The looks always boiled down to what most media's called the glaze of Crowley. A cross between fear and lust. Just the right look for someone who seemed to live in Hell and paraded around in tight briefs and a cape. Not ignoring the numerous strands of clothing attached to his briefs making him look more like a BDSM model than a supervillain. 

Crowley took his glass and moved over to his planning table. He hadn't made an appearance in a while and whatever Castiel was coming over for was surely going to be boring. So instead he set up his figurines across the replica of the city as he tried to figure out what do for the day. 

"Sir." The scared boy from before said as he stood in the doorway. 

"Ramiel. Do you expect me to walk over there?" Crowley asked as he positioned his replica in the centre of the city Diorama. 

Ramiel tentatively moved closer not knowing which mood Crowley was in. Crowly had already clicked his finger and burnt Asmodeus on the spot. Ramiel was not planning on going through the same thing. 

"Castiel is here. I have him in the foyer." 

Crowley placed his glass on the table and draped himself over his throne. He hadn't had company in a while and the last person to see him was Meg and she was no fun since she thought the sun shined out of Castiel's ass. He just wanted someone to comment on how hot he looked in his new velvet black costume. It was identical to his old one in every way except for the fabric. 

Castiel walked in with his little bright-eyed lackey behind him.

"Castiel."

"Crowley." 

"Hi." The happy small boy next to him said as he waved at Crowley, "I am Jack."

"What are you supposed to be?" Crowley asked standing up and repeating his early cape motion, "a lantern?" 

Jack just nodded because he was mesmerised by the way Crowley moved and seemed to effortless get his cape to bend at his command. 

"Crowley, I am here to take you up on your offer."

"Which offer pretty boy? I am going to need specifics before I make a fool of myself." Crowley said winking before moving towards Cas in a motion that could only be described as slithering. 

"Ew," Jack muttered under his breath. 

Castiel looked at Jack, confused by his response before replying, "You said you would give me advice." 

"Oh, you are no fun," Crowley said tapping Castiel's cheek, "What happened to Balthazar. Didn't you shut me down because you have quote-unquote ‘an expert’? 

"Balthazar is...not available at the moment," Castiel said, "Can you help me or not." 

"Relax, Cas. I can help." Crowley said eyeing Jack from head to toe, "But he can't come." 

Castiel glanced at Jack before nodding to him. Then with one final sigh, he followed Castiel out of the room. 

"Okay, here is the deal, Angel." Crowley began the moment they were out of earshot. "I am bored and since you need something from me I figure you could do something for me as well." 

Castiel watched Crowley's face as he contemplated how much he needed this advice. Crowley was his last resort and Jack was right he didn't even like the guy but he needed someone to talk to if his courtship was going to work. The question now was how bad did he need Crowley's advice. 

"Don't look at me like that. It's not a big deal. I just need you to team up with me when I go and fight Gabriel." Crowley answered nonchalantly. 

"Are you crazy?" Castiel asked shocked by Crowley's proposition.

Castiel knew about Gabriel. Not many Villains dared to step foot in his territory. Mostly because Gabriel was a powerful superhero and his nemesis was Lucifer. And they were not afraid to blur the lines and team up against other heroes and villains. 

"Come on Cas. I promise I will get your loverboy to notice you." Crowley crooned in Cas's ear. 

Castiel was desperate. Desperate enough to take Crowley's deal. Desperate enough to sign the dotted line. Even if it was a deal with the king of hell. 

'What could possibly go wrong?' Castiel asked himself as he signed the dotted lines. 

"Okay, Crowley. I have done what you want can you help me now?" Castiel asked as he placed the pen in a can that sat next to the contract. 

"We walk and talk, Angel. Your favour doesn't need us to be here. My helicopter leaves in fifteen minutes." 

"I can't just leave!" Castiel exclaimed, "Jack is just a kid. I can't leave him here with your demons." 

"We don't use that term anymore. They prefer to be called Henchmen or villains in training." Crowley said rolling his eyes. 

"I don't have time for your dramatic name changes Crowley. I am not leaving Jack." Castiel said staring Crowley down. 

"And your bright idea is to bring him to a fight between Gabriel and Lucifer?" Crowley asked. 

Castiel turned to the closed doors and bit his lip as he tried to make the right decision. Crowley was right. This was enough excitement for Jack and Castiel would have to return for his car anyway so leaving Jack was a smart idea. 

"Okay let me say goodbye," Castiel said turning to go towards the door. 

"We don't have time for that Castiel," Crowley said as he walked past Cas towards his helicopter. Cas gave one last glance towards Jack then without uttering another word he followed Crowley into the Helicopter. 

"Good boy. Drink this." Crowley said pushing a bottle into Castiel's hands. 

"What's this?" Cas asked as he glared at the yellow dense suspension. 

"Vitamins. I promised I would get you your boy, didn't I? So drink it." Crowley said just as the helicopter lifted off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley. That's it that's the note.


	3. Dean Winchester has a heart.

Castiel used the remaining piece of his scorched cape to cover up what little he could. His vision was blurred and he could hear sounds that shouldn't exist. His hands trembled as he pushed his body towards the old oak door. He had nowhere else to go and he wasn't even sure he would be welcomed here but he still trudged on. One of his boots was missing and half his thigh was exposed. Blood was dripping out of his wounds covering the caked, dried up blood that managed to cover the remaining exposed skin. If it wasn't for the blood he would be considered indecent. 

Crowley had betrayed him. And he should have seen it coming. He pulled his injured right leg and managed to prop it against an old doorframe. There was not much he could do. Even his inhuman strength or abilities wouldn't help now. He was as pathetic as a normal human being. 

The night was wet and cold from the snow that seemed to have been thawing for five days now. Castiel's body shivered fruitlessly trying to keep him warm. With the little energy that he had he banged the bunker door. 

Dean Winchester had not been expecting anyone at his door at 3 a.m. And never in his life did he think his surprise guest would be a bloody, drugged and slightly dazed Supervillain. 

"Cas?" Dean asked confused by the sight in front of him. 

Castiel Looked up into the Superhero's green eyes. He swayed slightly as his dazed eyes threatened to close, with a raspy voice he mumbled, “...didn't know where else to go...” before he collapsed into the Dean's arms.

Dean barely managed to catch Castiel's slumped body and with a groan here and there he pulled the unconscious villain into his bunker. Dean stared at Castiel's body for a while. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to save him or finish him off. After all, Castiel always seemed to target Dean in all his nefarious schemes. 

Dean decided that killing Castiel would never sit right with him so instead, he dragged Castiel's lifeless body into his room. And with a soft thud, he dropped the villain's heavy body onto his bed. 

Dean stood over Castiel's body as he tried to figure out what he should do. Castiel was human, not like Dean anyway. There was so much mystery to what Castiel was and Dean had no idea where to start. 

"Okay Buddy, I am going to need to remove your clothes. So um...don't freak out." Dean said as he let his hands hover over Castiel's body. 

"Geez Cas, is this suit just another layer of your skin? How do you even breathe in this thing," Dean muttered as he let his fingers graze the edges of the torn fabric? 

Dean tried to ignore the way Castiel's thick thigh muscles seemed to jump at him as he managed to remove Castiel's remaining costume. With practised ease, he lifted the torn scraps and tore off the remaining fabric that covered up Castiel's torso. This was not Dean's first rodeo. After Sam's first fight with Meg, Dean had to help Sam out of his shredded costume and clean his wounds. 

So, like the professional that he was Dean ignored the prominent shape of Castiel's torso and all the other hard muscle that seemed more distinguished in his naked state and set about inspecting Castiel's wounds. Dean had never allowed himself to look at Castiel in any way that seemed indecent but with the villain lying naked and sprawled out on his bed he couldn't help but let his eyes take in the sight that was Castiel's body. 

Castiel coughed startling dean into action, "Cas? Are you awake?" 

Castiel didn't answer. So instead Dean scrounged around for a brand new towel and a bowl of water. He didn't know much about Castiel's species but the least he could do was clean Cas' wounds. The process was fast and easy but Castiel's wounds remained open. Which was strange since the villain usually healed in a matter of seconds. 

Dean proceeded to cover up Castiel's body with a sheet before he climbed in the bed next to the villain and tried his best to find some sleep. Everything else could be sorted in the morning.

***

"Dean?" Sam's voice reverberated through the almost empty bunker.

Sam stepped over streaks of blood that were marking their floor. "Dean? Are you okay? Why is there a trail of blood leading to the door?"

Dean let out an inaudible grunt from his room. He had forgotten that Sam went for his runs at ungodly hours. Cas groaned as he felt Dean shift on the bed next to him. 

"Shhh. Don't move Cas. Sam can not know you are here," Dean whispered as he jumped onto the floor and slowly walked over to his door.

"Dean?" Sam asked staring at the blood before looking up at Dean. 

"Relax Sammy. I couldn't sleep last night so I went on patrol. And...I brought a souvenir." Dean said smiling widely at Sam's disgusted face. 

"Did you bring a whole body?" Sam asked with an exasperated expression on his face. "You could have at least cleaned the floor." 

"I was going to do it...later," Dean said turning to go back to his room. 

There was a loud thud followed by the crash of something in Dean's room. 

"Come on Dean? Another one nightstand. You promised you wouldn't bring them here. We don't exactly have any alter egos." Sam groaned as he pulled out his phone from his sweat pants, "Seriously what's the point of having a secret hideout if everyone knows where it is?" 

Dean ignored Sam's words and focused on his get-up instead. With a smirk and a knowing wink, he gestured at Sam's body, "Were are you off to? Isn't it too early for you to stalk that girl you like? Doesn't her shift start at ten or something?" 

Sam looked at his phone blatantly ignoring Dean's jabs. 

"What? You spook her off or something? Not that I would be surprised. You have been lurking by her place for weeks now." 

"I didn't spook Eileen!" Sam answered, "She just changed her shift times. For other reasons that don't relate to me." 

Dean chuckled as he glanced back at his room. Everything was quiet. Cas must have gotten back in bed. 

"Whatever. Clean this mess. I am going for my run." Sam said turning to leave. 

The Joke was on Dean because Eileen had given Sam her number. He just hadn't found the courage to use it, yet.


	4. I gave you gifts.

Castiel blinked up at the bright lights. He raised his left hand to take a closer look at the open gashes on his palms. The wounds were clean and open. A rare thing for the villain. He squinted his eyes as he tried to figure out why the wounds hadn't closed up yet. Something in the back of his mind told him he forgot something but his sluggish brain couldn't figure out what it was. 

With strained movements, Castiel slipped his bare leg out of the bed and stumbled across the room trying to figure out how to turn off the lights. After a few minutes of knocking things down, he let out a frustrated grunt and just blew the light out. What was the point of having superpowers if he couldn't use them? 

Castiel trudged back to the bed managing to avoid some of the junk he had dropped. His body ached in a lot of random places and he couldn't help but let his fingers graze the wounds. The fight had spiralled out of control pretty fast. Faster than Castiel had anticipated. Almost as if Crowley had set him up. 

Castiel leaned into the bed as he tried to figure out what had happened. Crowley had tricked him into a fight against Lucifer and Gabriel. Castiel remembered that. He also remembered Crowley practically force-feeding bottle after bottle of that yellow emersion he claimed was vitamins. After that everything was blank. He didn't remember anything else. Let alone where he was. 

Just as if prompted Dean walked into the room and found a still naked Castiel sitting on his bed. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked looking just as confused as he felt, "Did you drug me?" 

Dean let his eyes sweep over Castiel's body before he licked his lips, "No Cas, you came to me, remember?" 

Castiel tilted his head in confusion before sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, "I seem to be suffering from memory loss." 

"Yeah, that doesn't seem to be your only problem," Dean mentioned as he gestured at Castiel's unhealed wounds. 

Castiel used his index finger to poke and prob at the open wounds, "Strange. I think I am still suffering from the effects of whatever is in my system." 

Dean let his gaze fall to his feet trying to ignore the fact that Cast stood stark naked in front of him. Dean knew Cas had weird ways so to him it must have felt normal.

"I am sensing awkwardness," Castiel stated in his gravelly voice. 

"Yeah, um. You are not wearing any clothes, buddy." Dean responded throwing a pair of his sweats towards Cas. 

"Oh." Castiel responded as he tried to put on the sweats, "I can't wear these. Everything hurts right now." 

Dean watched Cas throw the sweats onto the ground before he slipped back into Dean's bed. Then after a few minutes of silently watching Castiel, Dean climbed onto the bed and sat in the opposite corner. Dean leaned against the wall as he tried to figure out what to do now. He still hadn't forgotten that Cas wasn't his friend. Dean glanced at Cas' body and lost the will to tell him off. After all, the noble thing to do would be to wait until Cas was healed then fight him fair and square. Dean let his head rest against the wall and closed his eyes to savour the silence 

"Why don't you like me, Dean?" Castiel asked voice weak and silent as a whisper. 

"What?" Dean asked sitting up abruptly, "You are kidding right?"

"No, I don't kid," Castiel stated matter of factly as he also sat up next to Dean. 

"Cas you are the bad guy and I am the good guy, isn't it par of the course that I not like you?" Dean asked confused by Castiel's confusion. 

"No!" Castiel stated looking at Dean with determination in his eyes, "You could live a little and just try and like me. Nothing wrong with that." 

"Ha! Right! Even if I liked you. You make my days hard and toilsome Cas. It's like you go out of your way to make my life difficult." 

"What? No." Castiel said tilting his head in confusion, "I don't understand." 

"You burnt a housing District Cas! And you used the flames to spell my name!" Dean exclaimed exasperated by the villain. 

"I wrote your name so you would know the gift was for you? Did you not understand? I would think you would since it was my seventh gift to you." Castiel replied calmly as he scrutinised Dean's face. 

"Understand? What do you mean understand? Wait, no answer this first. How was that my gift and how was it the seventh gift?" 

"I put your name on it, didn't I? And I burnt the houses of all those Capitalists who were stealing money from the charity you represent." 

"Um...?" Dean sat up straighter and stared into Cas' sincere expression. The villain seemed to have put a lot of thought in his plan. "And the Massacre last winter?" 

"I was trying to write you a letter in the snow," Cas replied. 

"You were what? You killed 57 people Cas. " 

Cas rolled his eyes before replying, "It takes a lot of blood to write in snow Dean." 

"You drained blood from 40 hostages," Dean asked voice rising. 

"I wanted to use the blood to leave you a note in the snow," Cas said with a shrug. 

"They were alive! You drained blood from alive victims." 

"Well...I needed the company while I worked. It was cold and boring that day." 

"... you used that many ounces of blood to write Hello Dean?" Dean asked laughing from disbelief 

"I was going to write more but you didn't let me finish the note." 

"You could have bought a paper and a pen!" Dean said. 

"The lady on the Radio said go big or go home," Castiel replied wondering why Dean was failing to understand his declarations. 

Dean closed his eyes in exasperation. After a few minutes, a question dawned on him. Cas had said they were gifts to him. Noone randomly gave strangers gifts. So it left the question of why was Cas giving him gifts. 

"Cas?" Dean asked looking back at the villain. 

"Dean," Cas said looking at Dean. 

Dean stalled by letting his hand fixing the stray strands of hair in Castiel's head. Meanwhile, Castiel looked into Dean's eyes as he let the younger man work. 

"Dean, there is a break-in... Oh." Sam stood awkwardly in the open door as he took in the scene in front of him then with a small nod and a chuckle he turned to leave. Not before muttering, "Makes sense." Under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like Jack? 
> 
> Okay, this is my first fanfiction. And I kinda like it. I write other stories too, find me on wattpad, Twitter or Instagram @unstablebibliophile.


End file.
